


The Other Brother

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele





	The Other Brother

Since Hermione had first arrived at Hogwarts and became friends with Harry and Ron she had begun to spend the last couple of weeks of her holidays at The Burrow with the Weasley Family and Harry.

The Weasleys had always treated her well and Molly had always thought of her as a surrogate daughter so it was no surprised when Ron and Hermione started dating that Molly was over the moon with the pairing.

Over the next couple of months Hermione would travel home with Ron whenever he went to visit his family who were more than happy to have her there.

One night around 4 months into them dating they had returned from a visit Ron's parents and were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when Ron sat her down telling her they needed to talk.

They didn't notice Fred Weasley sitting half way up on the stairs that led to the dormitory with his nose in a book.

"Hermione, you're an amazing witch and my parents I know they already think of you like a daughter and well dating you is kind of like dating my sister. I mean thought I could look past it, but I think it's better if we were friends. I mean we gave it a shot and it didn't work, but I mean we can still be friends right?"

"You're breaking up with me?" She said, not angry or upset. Simply stunned.

Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. God, his brother could be a right prat sometimes. Ron was breaking up with Hermione, one of the best things that had happened to him and he was letting her go. Fred had always had a bit of a crush on his younger brother's best friend. She was smart, beautiful; the kind of girl that he knew alot of boys in the castle would love to be with. He put his book down and continued to listen.

Truth be told, she had always felt pressured by Mrs Weasley into dating Ron, almost as if it was expected from her so when she was listening to Ron break up with her she wasn't exactly upset.

Hermione smiled softly. "Yes of course, we can be friends." She said softly.

Ron motioned to get up and head up to the dormitory.

"Are you not coming?" He asked as she remained seated on the lounge.

"I'll be up soon. I just want to double check the essay for potions."

"Alright. Night then." He said as he headed towards the stairs.

Fred got up book in hand and headed down towards the common room bumping in to Ron on the way.

"Where are you off to? Asked Ron

"What's it to you?" Snapped Fred

"Jeez no need to get all snappy." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"Prat." Said Fred softly as he made his way to the common room and found Hermione, who was now curled up in one of chairs in the common room intensely reading the book in her lap.

"Ermione?" Hermione looked up to find a tall red headed figure standing in front of her.

"Fred?

"Do you mind if I?" He said as he motioned to the couch.

"Sure." She said as she started put her back down to read. She looked over to Fred who had his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework out in front of him, unsure if he had heard her Ron she asked him

"You didn't happen to hear Ron and I talking before did you?" She asked suspiciously.

"You mean when Ron was being a prat and decided you two would be better as friends, no I didn't hear a thing." He said as he smiled.

Hermione chuckled and smiled. "Well atleast you know."

"If you don't mind me saying you don't seem overly broken up about it."

"Yeah well and don't ever tell him I said this, but I didn't really fancy him. I think it was more an expectation than a want to date him."

"Yeah well he's still an idiot for letting you go." Said Fred.

Hermione looked over at Fred, who was looking at her and smiled.

"So come on then, who did you fancy then. You said you didn't fancy Ron so?" He said cheekily.

She looked back at Fred, seeing him a slightly different light for the first time. She had always had a small crush on the twins with their long shaggy red hair, their smiles that lighted up the room, always being able to bring a smile to the face of anyone that was feeling down. Whilst the twins were similar in many ways including their identical appearance they were also different which is how Hermione was able to tell them apart.

No-one" She said with a giant smile across her face.

"Come on Granger. That giant smile across your face doesn't say no-one to me."

Hermione smiled ignoring the question and asked him "So uh what are you working on then?"

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?" He said as he shot her a cheeky smile.

"Alright." She said smiling back and moved over to the couch next to Fred. "What the hell am I doing? What is Fred doing?" She thought. She'd just split up with Ron and that was his brother."

"Phoenix's, that's your essay topic?" She said

Fred smiled. "Yep"

"And by the looks of things you haven't started." She said staring at the parchment.

"Yes I have. I wrote my name." He said as he laughed which in turn caused Hermione to laugh.

"Well that is true I suppose." She said as she smiled and laughed as she their eyes connected.

Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard as silence blanketed the room.

"Fred" She whispered not breaking eye contact. "What are you..."

Hermione I uh" He started as his hand trembled as it found her neck, pulling her lips to his.

Hermione felt herself relax as her hands made his way to his face and neck pulling him closer, when she felt him pull back slightly.

She slowly moved her hands from his neck as he pulled away slightly. "Fred, is everything alright?"

Fred looked at her seriously. "Uh Hermione. I'm not Fred." He said.

Hermione jumped back. "What!" She exclaimed when the goofy Weasley smile came across his face.

"Just kidding I am Fred!" He said as he pulled her into him.

"Don't you ever do that again Fred Weasley!" She said

"No promises" He smirked as he kissed her.


End file.
